some_gay_shitfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Dark Anjuli Part 1: Elegy of Nosefartu
Rise of Dark Anjuli Part 1: Elegy of Nosefartu is a significant event in Some Gay Shit history. Plot synopsis Chaeyoon, while excavating his old pictures, comes across an ancient frog picture he had been searching for for years under the guidance of Steven Ficking Johnson. Unbeknownst to him, however, the frog corrupts Jwoshy and causes him to recite an ancient evil incantation which also turns him into a lobster: "Oh the /9;$544" Upon seeing his transformation, Sriyathavan christens him "Lobster*" and confesses his love for him, stating that he had loved him ever since he encountered him at Loblaws. Chaeyoon, as the current king of the group chat (see: Juicy Asians), declares in honour of Jwoshy's transformation that everyone must use proper grammar at all times, lest they be punished by dick pic. However, this decree causes bitterness in Navean's heart to fester. The dark energies summoned by the evil incantation then take Navean's moment of faltering as an opportunity to penetrate into his soul and unlock a sinister version of his legendary form - Dark Anjuli. Navean, as Dark Anjuli, then seizes the Reading Room and promptly expels everyone from inside and seals its gates, giving him access to the infinite knowledge held within the archives. He then reveals he has kidnapped Nosefartu and that a single word of protest from any of the group chat boys would result in Nosefartu's murder. Kwan and Sriyathavan, determined to show their defiance, attempt to call Dark Anjuli's bluff, but this results in Nosefartu being transformed into a fish named Scorched N-Word Fizz and left to suffocate to death on the floor without water. Chaeyoon, as the inaugural curator of the Reading Room, begins to feel his power drain as Navean gains more knowledge. Sriyathavan, in a burst of rage, challenges Dark Anjuli to a battle on the rift to settle the conflict. Chaeyoon advises against this, but Sriyathavan, blinded by rage, insists he continue. Being uncertain of his future fate, he takes the opportunity to confess his love to Jwoshy once more, who is too busy quoting Shakespeare to notice. Chaeyoon reminisces on the danger of falling in love on the battlefield. Sriyathavan takes this to be in relation to Chaeyoon's tumultuous relationship with his cousin, but he is really referring to the love felt between the boys as a group chat. Meanwhile, it is noticed by everyone at the scene that Kwan has mysteriously gone missing. Dark Anjuli, feeling he has made his statement, decides to retreat into his chamber in the Reading Room while bidding the group chat "adew", a purposeful misspelling of "adieu" to mock the newly-properly-grammared group chat. Chaeyoon suggests a funeral be held for Nosefartu and to take a day to mourn the dead and recuperate, while Sriyathavan prepares for his showdown against Dark Anjuli, to take place on the Isle of Wed. In the midst of all this, Jwoshy realizes that in the case where Sriyathavan loses his duel against Dark Anjuli, the resulting power vacuum would allow him to seize Sriyathavan's territory in the group chat. Trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 6